The invention relates to latex balloons and scenting additives. Colorful inflated balloons are a significant and common symbol of universal celebration. Whether at holiday events, conventions, festivals, music concerts, or family gatherings such as birthdays, weddings, anniversaries, showers, etc., colorful balloons represent celebration and special occasions to everyone, everywhere in the world. Along with the celebratory effect of colorful balloons are the unique and interesting scents that are associated with such events. Scents are used in the marketplace as an additive in a wide array of products, including “plug-in” room air fresheners, automotive “vent” fragrance devices, “scented” baby dolls, “scented” magic markers, “scented” liquid bubble blowers, and even “scented” bowling balls. A colorful latex balloon that, when inflated, automatically gives off a pleasant scent or smell—such as a white balloon with flower scent for a wedding or a green balloon with a pine scent for the Christmas holiday—would provide a simple and inexpensive way to enhance any celebration experience.